Another Man
by laras-dice
Summary: SPOILER CITY. What's the worst that could happen? Based on spoilers/promos for Masquerade. Vaughn's side added. (2/2)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Man  
Author: Laras_Dice  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Based on promos and spoilers for Masquerade, plus much of the rest of the season  
Archive: Anywhere, but please let me know  
Summary: What's the worst that could happen? Based on spoilers/promos for Masquerade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and love Alias. So don't sue me!

AN: I've been going a bit crazy, as I think others have, with speculations for Masquerade. So I asked myself what was the worst that could happen and S/V-ed it. I think we shippers need it, hehehe. Sometimes things just hit you and you have to drop everything, so this is a hiatus from my hiatus. I'm still working on Fahrenheit and a sequel to Spark, and hoping that Masquerade doesn't blow the storyline of the latter completely off canon. Anyway.

Another Man — Chapter 1

His hands were at the clasp of her bra now. Sydney Bristow was still not entirely certain how they had reached this point so quickly. How she could forget Noah Hicks abandoning her five years ago but remember her desire for him. She knew it had a lot to do with the ache she had felt of late, an itch scratched by old, passionate memories.

"God, you're beautiful." This as he slid the thin lace off.

Well you look really pretty.

She gasped, for reasons other than his hands everywhere, his lips traveling rapidly south, the smooth way in which he swept her panties from her hips. He had always been good at this, she recalled. Not as good at other things. Not so good at communication.

Remember that you can always...you know. You got my number.

Her body was still responding, physical need too strong now to stop. But a word was sharp on her mind. Betrayal.

You think I'd just throw anyone in my trunk?

Too late. So she punished Noah. Punished him for walking out all those years ago. Punished him in a way he could never know about. Punished him with her thoughts.

No. I mean I was worried. For you.

Too late. She was angry at Noah. Noah, who had left her. Noah, who was not another man. Noah, who wasn't touching her the way that man would have. Noah, who didn't have green eyes.

We've got our answer right here.

Too late. So she thought of another man. Another set of hands. Another set of eyes, staring at her, drawing her to a climax in this bed halfway around the world.

Sydney barely managed to throw a hand over her mouth before she screamed his name.

Even in her current state, she was well aware of the consequences of saying it out loud. They were even more frightening now. _Never see him again. Witness Protection Program. Dead._

Noah couldn't have missed this action, but he said nothing as she pushed the thoughts back into the hidden recesses of her mind. In much the same way Vaughn had quickly ditched the flash of jealousy in those green eyes when she had told him about Noah.

It was part of their expert game of denial. Sydney wasn't so sure she would still be able to play it.

Not after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Another Man  
Author: Laras_Dice  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Based on promos and spoilers for Masquerade, plus much of the rest of the season  
Archive: Anywhere, but please let me know  
Summary: What's the worst that could happen? Based on spoilers/promos for Masquerade. 

AN: OK. You talked me into it.. ;-) Here's the Vaughn portion. I'm still not sure if I like it. But I tried, hehehe. I think I'll wait to see what actually happens in the episode to go any further. If it pisses me off, I will either continue this, or do something post-ep. 

Post-ep note: Weeeeell, it didn't exactly look like Vaughn was on her mind, now did it? I think the Vaughn chapter kind of stands up still, but I am working on something else as a post-ep. So this is officially done. 

Another Man — Chapter 2 

It was his first trip to a bar without Eric Weiss in a very long time. But Michael Vaughn had felt drawn to this place for the past few days. 

Ever since Sydney Bristow had strolled into the warehouse and mentioned abruptly — halfway through their otherwise normal meeting — that she and Noah Hicks had been lovers. 

Shock. Jealousy. Then stone-faced. Because he had no right to tell her what to do. 

But he still couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow betraying him. Betraying what, he did not know. It wasn't like they had much beyond subtle hints and glances that revealed more than they should. 

Vaughn had thought there was something between them, some sort of unspoken promise of hockey games and romance in an unforeseen future. 

Yeah. I'll break into the Vatican with you. 

Didn't that make things clear? Wasn't that a declaration of love? Apparently not. Or maybe she was too impatient. Who could blame her? Possibly forever was a long time to wait. 

He could blame her. There was a tall blond standing at the bar, and he approached her. Offered to buy her a drink. He had no desire to be with a brunette tonight. Or so he told himself. 

The blond warmed up to him quickly, chatty and light and all smiles, obviously interested. She reminded him of Alice. 

Alice, who had known there was another woman. Alice, who had packed up her things in the morning. Alice, who the night before had cried after he clasped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from crying out that woman's name. Another woman. 

Another man. A possibility he hadn't considered. 

Which was why he was sucking in the cigarette smoke that floated all around him and downing another beer to combat the feeling, deep in the pit of his stomach, that he shouldn't be doing this. Betrayal. 

But he could see them, this faceless Noah Hicks and Sydney, naked and writhing in bed. The thought made him nauseous and tense, and he shut his eyes to try and block out the image. 

"Something wrong?" asked the blond. 

"Smoke's bothering my eyes," he lied. 

"We could leave." _Translation: We could fuck._

She gave him one of those Alice Smiles and he felt sick again. Didn't want to make another blond cry. Didn't want to play this new game of one-upmanship. _You go off with Noah. I'll screw some blond from a bar. Maybe we can stay pissed at each other until there's no more SD-6._

So he shook his head. "Actually, I've got to go." 

She looked confused. His intentions had been clear. 

His intentions had changed. He was not one to do this. Only there because of anger. Only there because of hurt. 

Maybe she would come back and tell him nothing had happened with this other man. Maybe the unspeakable had happened.

He wondered, yet again, if he had imagined it all. If the feeling he couldn't acknowledge as love was unrequited. If what he had thought was denial was really nothing at all.

_My guardian angel._

Maybe forever was a long time to wait, but he was in no big hurry.


End file.
